The baud rate of a signal received by a receiver is determined and compared with a predetermined baud rate in order to assess whether the received signal is the proper or desired signal for subsequent processing, such as decoding the digital data carried by the signal. In portable communication receivers, prolonging the life of a battery used to power the device is a major challenge. Certain baud detection techniques are known in the art to accurately determine whether the baud rate of the received signal matches the predetermined baud rate.
However, there is room for improvement and particularly it is desirable to use other information about the received signal to minimize false baud rate detections and also minimize battery drain in the receiver.